Breaking Point
by theangel1710
Summary: It wasn’t long now. It’s not going to be much of a wait for Mikan to reach what they thought was never going to happen. . . Her breaking point.
1. Prologue

**Breaking Point**

**Prologue**

Mikan Sakura is a human. She may be blessed with 'superpowers' and may be attending a school she thought could only exist in fairytales. Still, she was definitely human. And like every other human, Alice or not, she needed a time out from life's harsh realities.

The problem is, she doesn't seem to have the heart to face those who were insulting her or those who kept on threatening the life of her friends and in turn, hurting them back. So, every time she as hurt or was facing a problem, she didn't do what everyone does: wallowing in their sorrow. She would bury them deep in her heart and cry about it when she was alone. Other than that, she would go out with all smiles and laughter, taking the words idiot, ugly, baka, annoying and every other hurtful word directed to her.

In all truth, Mikan Sakura was tired. Tired of laughing when she felt like crying. Tired of fighting when she wanted nothing more than to give up. Tired of loving when all they gave her back was hate. Tired of holding on and hoping when her heart told her to let go. She was tired of _living_.

It wasn't long now. It's not going to be much of a wait for Mikan to reach what they thought was never going to happen. . .

Her breaking point.

After all, she was only human.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I needed your reviews to know if i will continue this, so please send in your reviews. :) **

**Thanks!**


	2. Denied Comfort

**Denied Comfort**

The heart is a very strange thing. It loves unconditionally and boundlessly. It continues to beat for the one it chose even if it meant enduring the pain that is needed to understand the person.

But, even so, the heart is very vulnerable. It can break when it has been through too much pain. And when it breaks, only those who are responsible for breaking it would be able to repair it.

.~.

Saying the Mikan was sad was a big understatement.

She was in agony.

Tears came streaking down her pale cheeks and the words of Narumi repeated over and over again in her mind, as if rejecting the information.

"_Your grandfather had a cardiac arrest yesterday, Mikan. The doctor in charge said that he really tried everything in his power to save him. He died four hours after he was rushed into the hospital. I'm sorry."_

Narumi had told her with sadness in his eyes. Mikan could only shake her head 'no', her eyes wide and disbelieving though her body reacted to the agony she felt.

"I'm sorry, Mikan-chan." said Narumi, hugging the sorrow-stricken girl. At first, she remained unresponsive and cold. Then, reality came crashing down on her as she let out a low and agonizing whimper. Narumi could only hold her.

"Jii-chan!" she whispered. "JII-CHAN!" she screamed.

Life was never fair for her.

Her hands gripped the fabric of Narumi's black shirt as he held her until she was sure that her emotions were under control. Right now, she only had her Narumi-sensei: her otou-san. And Mikan tried to look at the bright side.

"If you want, you could have the rest of the day free, Mikan-chan." said Narumi as he patted Mikan's head comfortingly. After wiping away her tears, Mikan looked up at him. And then. . .

Mikan _smiled_. She smiled as if she was smiling for a camera. Right there and then, Narumi doubted her sanity. But this was Mikan he was talking about and Mikan was so strong in her own way.

"No, thank you, Narumi-sensei." she told him, her eyes seeming dull and lifeless. "I think I need a hug from Hotaru." said Mikan. Narumi smiled at her. He knew she was trying her best to be strong because her grandfather wouldn't have wanted her to be sad.

"Okay, then. Hurry up, you'll be late for class." said Narumi.

"Hai!" said Mikan, running off to her classroom hoping Hotaru would be there.

Inside Mikan, her heart was in chaos; slowly being ripped apart. And Mikan wanted nothing more than to have her best friend hug her. So, upon opening the door of their classroom, the first thing she said was:

"Hotaru!" and then proceeded to fly across the classroom to her stoic best friend who had her eyebrows knitted in concentration. Tears were starting to build up at the corner of her eyes and she tried hiding them by closing her eyes tightly.

Baka. Baka. Baka.

Before Mikan could touch even a strand of Hotaru's hair, she was sent to the back of the classroom with such intensity that Iinchou doubted if Mikan was still alive.

Like everyday, Yuu rushed to Mikan's side automatically offering his hand to help her up.

But this day was not like any other day. This day was the day that Mikan really needed Hotaru. This was the day Mikan wanted Natsume to comfort her as much as she wanted Hotaru to comfort her.

"That Sakura, when will she ever learn?"

"What an idiot."

"Of course! She's just a one star after all."

Taunts and whispers were heard and Yuu was already expecting a series of complaints from his brunette friend. He was, however, surprised when even after Nonoko and Anna came rushing to her side, Mikan was still unresponsive.

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright?" said Nonoko, sensing that something was completely wrong. Koko, who was used to the scene, was shocked when caught the voice of Mikan's thoughts. He saw what had happened and why she suddenly came barging in the classroom, not even bothering to greet with the usual cheery, 'Good morning!'.

'_Hotaru. . .' _

With difficulty, Mikan used the remaining strength she had to stand up. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hotaru. . ." she said, her voice breaking. That was when Hotaru, who until this time didn't give a damn about what was happening, paused with whatever she was inventing.

Just then, Ruka and Natsume came in the classroom. Everyone who was blocking the path, moved out. Everyone, except Mikan.

Natsume, who had woken up in the bad side of the morning, was slightly irritated because Mikan was in his way.

"Oi, stupid girl, move." Mikan was unresponsive. Right now, she was trying very hard to control her emotions.

"I said: Move. Stupid one-star."

A huge mistake.

That was the final straw. Mikan's body started to shake.

"Mikan." said Koko, who was feeling very sorry for her stepped in and supported her to move out of the way.

"Tch."

And to everyone's surprise, Koko glared at Natsume. Mikan was going through enough and it was time to step up. Yuu noticed Koko's reaction and Mikan's state, and instantly became worried. Koko _never_ glared at anyone.

"Hotaru. . ." Koko's attention snapped back to her. He tried reading her mind but failed miserably.

Finally, Mikan raised her head, revealing brown, puffy, red orbs. Hotaru stared at her. Mikan's body was shaking uncontrollably. Hurt, sorrow, and pain reflected in her eyes which sent Hotaru to wondering what could possibly had happened.

". . .even Natsume too." she said. Hot tears were flowing now catching everyone's attention.

'_Damn it.' _Natsume cursed himself. Sure, he was stunned when Koko glared at him. But this?! Mikan wasn't even smiling. What had he done now?

Hotaru's mind was of about the same wavelength. She sensed that something was wrong the instant she saw Mikan crying.

Without warning, Mikan turned on her heels, and was out of the classroom. She heard someone call her name but she didn't bother to turn back.

'_This hurts too much. I'm such an idiot for hoping they would understand!' _Mikan thought, as she blindly made her way to her room. _'Jii-chan. . .' _

At any other day, she would take the insults and the painful baka gun. But today, she was only a girl who is lost and tried finding her way through her friends.

Now, when she needed them the most, they did nothing but to hurt her and she was tired of holding on.

And now, she was letting go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's chapter two. I don't know if this came out right because I think I'm having writer's block. So, I need your reviews about this. Seriously. XD**

**Thanks for reading. Until the next chapter!**

**.theangel1710.**


	3. Saved?

**Saved?**

No one deserves to be alone. No one.

.~.

Koko could only watch her back as she ran out of the room. He wanted to follow her and give her the comfort that Hotaru and Natsume denied her. It was so hard to watch a friend suffer alone. But it was what she wanted right now.

'_I'm sorry for the trouble, Koko. Please leave me be.' _

It was hard to catch what she wanted to tell him since her mind and probably her heart was in chaos. Though he could only read minds, Koko was pretty sure he can feel the agony through her thoughts.

"Good morning, class." Narumi's voice snapped him out of his train of thought and only then did he realize that he was still standing facing the door where Mikan had ran out.

Only then did he realize the cause of his headache. Everybody was thinking about what happened to Mikan. Some were still saying that she was just an idiot and a cry baby. Some were really worried about her. Some, specifically Natsume, were decorating their thoughts with a really colourful set of language.

"Eh? Where's Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked. Class B took note of his dull eyes and tired voice as if he had just come out from a very tiring week.

"We don't really know, Sensei. She ran out just minutes ago. She really looked upset. Do you know what happened to her?" said Iinchou. At this point the class had gone deadly quiet expecting an answer from Narumi.

Narumi observed the class especially Hotaru and Natsume's faces. He sighed. Given the fact that Mikan wasn't there bawling her eyes out on Hotaru and everyone wanted to know what just happened, it was apparent that Mikan was denied the comfort she needed.

"Her grandfather died." Successive gasps followed his statement. "She just found out this morning. She insisted on going to class saying that she needed a hug. I've never seen Mikan-chan so upset before. What happened?" said Narumi.

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_

'_BAKA!'_

'_Mikan-chan. . .'_

'_Oh my God.'_

Thoughts were as loud as ever. Everybody was shocked. Hotaru hid her eyes beneath her bangs to hide the torment that could be seen in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Didn't she say that she would do everything not be like her brother who had abandoned all emotion and forgot what was important?

"Natsume, please calm down." Ruka told his seatmate since it was practically burning hot around the area. Ruka knew that Natsume was mad at himself for doing something so stupid. Honestly, he thought that Natsume screwed up big time. But he can't just leave him. Ruka had to do something.

"We really didn't know it was like that, Narumi-sensei. We thought it was just like any other day." Anna tried to explain.

Narumi can understand them. But Mikan needs them right now. How could this happen?

.~.

Lightning struck the skies, thunder following soon after. And then it was raining. The clouds were crying. Just like Mikan.

Standing under the Sakura tree, not minding if she was getting wet, Mikan silently cried her heart out. She was thankful for the tree. It didn't her when laid her palm on its trunk. It didn't say hurtful words to her when she started crying. It kept her company; allowing her to use it for support.

"Jii-chan. . . I miss you." Her eyes were red from crying. The only thing that would tell you that she was indeed shedding tears since the rain masked the transparent liquid as it fell from her eyes.

"You're weak." A new voice startled her. A voice that sent chills down her spine. Mikan slowly turned around having all the strength in her sapped out by the excruciating pain. She was surprised to find a man in a mask, wearing all black standing on a branch of a tree also not minding that he was getting all wet.

Persona, she thought was his name. He was staring at her through that mask of his and she could feel the cold hatred that Persona directed to her.

"Yes, Sensei. I am." said Mikan. And then she began putting all her emotions to words and on this teacher who everyone perceived as the sadist and Death himself, Mikan released her pain. "I am weak for relying on people and so-called 'friends'. I am weak for trusting them to be there for me when I need them. I am weak because here I am crying knowing that tears cannot bring back the dead. I am in pain, Persona-sensei. I don't know what to do, where to go, and how to act. I am ALONE." And then she cried letting the tears fall unashamed. Each word drained the life in her eyes.

Behind his mask, Persona was quite shocked that a student and an idiot girl for that matter actually had the guts to talk to him the way this Sakura did. She was. . .interesting. She had actually tried to make her feelings reach him. And he hated it. He hated it the way it the way some actually got past through his mask.

"Idiot girl, do you want to get stronger?" said Persona. Mikan looked at him sharply knowing what he meant since she knew him as the source of Natsume's torture.

Persona knew that Mikan knows him through his Kuroneko's "stories". It's been so long since someone made him felt something other than death.

"What if I said yes?" Mikan asked. Persona jumped down from the tree and faced her.

"I will train you until you are able to use your alice or alices better. I will train you until you are able to discard all emotions when it is not needed. I will train your pea-sized brain until you qualify as a special star. You will work for me. You will do missions. These are the things that will happen if you say yes." said Persona coldly.

What did she have to live for, anyway? No one cares. She was breaking down under the rain without someone to comfort her and tell her that everything's going to be okay, for Pete's sake. Mikan was actually finding the presence of this man who could very well kill her in a second, comforting. At least he was offering her a reason for living.

Might as well take it.

"Fine."

And in that moment, Sakura Mikan crossed from the light side of the world to the darkest depths of it. Death, who was smirking at her evilly, had just given her a reason to live again.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. T_T I just got over my stupid writer's block a month ago (I know right. It was so long.) and my schedule permitted me to finally update. I'm really sorry, guys. I hope you're still up for this. I need your thoughts about this. **

**I'll update soon. I swear. xD Provided you fill me up with reviews. No flames please. Constructive criticism is however, allowed. **

**Be right back!**

**.theangel1710.**


End file.
